Dating without knowing
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-shot Modern au: Arthur and Merlin are best friends and have been for years. Now they are dating...to bad nobody clued Merlin in. Merlin/Arthur slash. Rated T for safety : happy reading!


**Hello my wonderful Merlin followers! This little one-shot popped into my head and I thought why not write it down and post it for other to read :) Just a little fluff from our adorable Merlin :) This is unbeted so sorry for any mistakes in here. **

**Oh and I have started a livejournal account (ink_inmy_heart) where I will be posting my stories (including this one). **

Modern_ au: Arthur and Merlin are best friends and have been for years. Now they are dating...to bad nobody clued Merlin in._

* * *

**Dating without knowing**

Sprawled out across the couch was Arthur and Merlin. The fit and tanned blonde had his arms stretched over the back of the couch while the dark haired boy had his head in Arthur's lap, staring at the television. They having a movie marathon – watching the hit new show _Sherlock_. Arthur liked to tease Merlin about their similar features...mainly their high cheekbones.

Two empty pizza boxes littered the coffee table along with can's of soft drink. Crumbs stuck to Merlin's lips and Arthur couldn't help but continue to gaze at them. Arthur dropped a hand from the back of the couch and gently started stroking Merlin's hair.

Merlin grunted and nuzzled into the touch. It wasn't uncommon for the two of the touch. Arthur was constantly throwing his arm around Merlin when they walked or letting him lie on him when they watched a movie – like now.

"You do look like him," Arthur commented and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"What is with you and your fascination with me looking like him?" Merlin asked.

"What can I say," Arthur smirked. "You're both gorgeous."

Merlin blushed and looked at Arthur with wide eyes.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Merlin asked, his voice going up an octave higher. Arthur dropped his gaze to Merlin and smiled.

"Of course."

"Oh," Merlin said, trying to process what Arthur was actually telling him. Arthur thought he was attractive. He had never said so, often fondly teasing Merlin about his ears, but here he was, clearly telling him that he was attractive.

"You," Merlin said. "Think that _I _am attractive?"

"Don't act stupid Merlin," Arthur drawled. "You heard what I said."

"You've never said it before," Merlin pointed out, lifting his head out of Arthur's lap and staring at him.

"I didn't know that looks were important to you," Arthur blinked at him.

"They're not," Merlin shook his head, feeling horribly confused.

"Okay," Arthur drew out the word. "Are you going to lie back down?"

"Do you like me?" Merlin blurted out and blushed, silently cursing his word vomit.

Arthur gave him a look as if he had suddenly gone insane. "Of course I like you Merlin. What made you think I didn't?"

"Well I...I know you do. I mean- do you like me more than a friend?" Merlin asked shyly, stuttering over his words.

Arthur cocked his head to the side and frowned at him. "Merlin...you do realise that we are dating right?"

"What?" Merlin blinked owlishly.

"Merlin," Arthur chuckled. "I take you out on dates all the time. We spend all our time together. You've been with me to my mother's grave. I haven't taken anybody there before."

As Arthur began to describe everything, it all began to click with Merlin. Now that he thought about it, he and Arthur had been doing a lot of things a couple would.

"I buy you things," Arthur continued. "Are you seriously telling me that you didn't think we were together?"

Merlin bit his lip and blushed. "Well, you haven't kissed me."

Arthur blinked and shifted. "Well, no. I didn't...I thought we were taking it slow. I didn't want to ruin this. You Merlin...your special and my past relationships haven't lasted long but I want this to work."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to putting his emotions out on the line like this but it was Merlin and the boy was always honest with him and he was the only person who Arthur ever shared anything personal with.

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur. "You clotpol."

He crawled into Arthur's lap and kissed him. Arthur blinked with surprise before his eyes slid shut and wrapped his arms around Merlin's thin waist, holding him tightly against his firm chest. Merlin lips were soft under his slightly chapped one he tasted of something completely Merlin .

They pulled away and stared at each other, eyes bright and wide. A cheek splitting grin graced Merlin's features and Arthur chuckled at his adorable boyfriend.

"You should have kissed me sooner," Merlin scolded gently.

"I can't believe you did know," Arthur pointed out.

"You should have told me!" Merlin cried and Arthur pulled him back into another kiss.

"I'll make it up to you," Arthur murmured against his lips. Merlin moaned and threaded his fingers into Arthur's hair and moulded himself against Arthur. He would scold himself later for being so slow, but right now his dreams of feeling Arthur's lips on his was coming true and that's all hs could focus on.

* * *

**Hehe :) Hope you all enjoy and please review :)**


End file.
